


Убежище для тебя

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani





	Убежище для тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/gifts).



Деклан не любил рассказывать о своей семье. Хотя, порой, все же, бросал что-то вроде: «Он напоминает одного из моих братьев… и это не комплимент». Или, может: «Одна из моих сестер не одобрила бы этого, хорошо, что ее тут нет». О его родне были упоминания в официальных источниках: уже много лет, как погибшие родители, пара дальних родственников… но никаких братьев или сестер.  
Это считали чем-то, вроде его личной странности.  
Были случаи, когда он впадал в апатию, объясняя это «семейными делами». А в ночь, когда по всему миру случился внезапный и таинственный звездопад, сотрудники Убежища видели, как Деклан плачет, глядя в небо.  
В тот год происходило множество странностей и не раз, и не два на пороге Убежища оказывались странные люди. Или абнормалы. Или еще кто-то, не укладывавшийся ни в одно из описаний, что хранились в базе данных.  
Деклан просил не паниковать, и ему верили.  
Спустя более года после звездопада к дверям, тем дверям, что вели в Убежище с поверхности, подошел мужчина в бежевом плаще. Он попросил привести его к Деклану, а сам Деклан ответил, что ждал его.  
Когда их оставили наедине, он сказал:  
— Долго мы не разговаривали, Кастиэль.  
— Да… Иссахар.  
Он посмотрел на кресло, но остался стоять, в то время как Деклан сидел, задумчиво глядя на того, кого не видел многие сотни лет.  
— Скажи, отчего ты не участвовал в сражениях последних лет? — спросил Кастиэль, без обвинения, а с легкой усталостью в голосе, как у того, кто уверен, что знает ответ заранее.  
— Потому что я исполняю свою миссию, — ответил Деклан, — потому что я люблю человечество, потому что я не вижу смысла в том, чтобы снова и снова переворачивать Небеса вверх дном. Выбирай, что тебе нравится больше.  
Кастиэль не отвечал и Деклан, вздохнув, продолжил, значительно мягче:  
— Ты не приходил все это время, а я не искал ни тебя, ни других ангелов. Что именно изменилось теперь?  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Кастиэль.  
— Чтобы уничтожить кого-то?  
— Нет, — он посмотрел в глаза Деклану и сказал: — Мне нужно место, где я смогу почувствовать себя в безопасности.   
И Деклан кивнул, поднимаясь со своего места.  
— Двери Убежища открыты для всех, — сказал Деклан, улыбаясь и протягивая руку Кастиэлю. 


End file.
